Silver Arrow Saga
by Fernshade
Summary: A new guild has risen, hoping to become number one. In this guild one person is more dedicated than the rest his name is Akio Takata. He'll do anything to become the number one wizard and to beat his number one rival Ken Kawano a smart-ass and his friend Leiko Amaya together they go on adventures they would've never imagined.
1. Ch 1 -The Fight

Chapter One, (The Duel)

Welcome to Silver Arrow, a wizard's guild in Fiore where wizards joke around, and party all day long. But in this guild there is a very adamant 15 year old boy whose name is Akio Takata: Average height, silver hair, royal blue eyes and a forever small mischievous smile as in judging the best way to steal your wallet. Akio's biggest wish is to become the strongest wizard in Fiore, so he spends most of his days training outside in the guild "backyard" a.k.a your normal forest clearing. But Ken Kawano his biggest rival stands in his way, more about him later. This is how it all started,  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Once more," Akio panted, then he casted his magic once again. Suddenly a gigantic penguin holding a cupcake solidified in front of him. He grinned as he inspected the cupcake: perfect detail, he could make out the individual sprinkles, the crinkles in the wrapper and those cute penguin eyes. Feeling proud and satisfied Akio decided to go in and order something to eat preferably a cupcake. Before he got to the door he froze feeling his rival's creeping presence walking up to him.

"Hey Aki Boy what ya got there?" Sneered a boy behind him. Gritting his teeth he turned around facing a tall boy, brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes and your noramal geek. He was wearing a Domo t-shirt with dark blue jeans, "Ken Kawano," he muttered "What do **you **want?" "I want to see your masterpiece you know your magma opus?" He said pouring as much sarcasm as he can into those words. "Your just jealous aren't you?" Akio sighed then with a flick of his hand the penguin disappeared in thin air. Ken just shrugged then walked in the guild leaving Aki behind. then walked in the guild his appetite for the cupcake gone. Instantly loud shouts could be heard in the air, as one of the loudest guilds ever the council put silencing spells over the guild premises to prevent waking up poor people in the neighboring town Shibata. He walked over to the job board looking at the plentiful choices, he decided on catching some thieves for some good jewel. "Awww Aki boy wants to do some kiddy job" Rang a voice behind him, that did it he turned around and shouted "KEN, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL" Kens eyes lit up as if he was hoping for this all along. "Sure, of course I accept it's always fun to beat some novice up." Akio laughed in reply "Then lets get on with it" The guild was now silent staring at them as they started walking toward the door. Instantly the guild started betting and shouting who was going to win. Duels like these were natural, they used to happen all the time until the cost for damaged furniture was too much. But those two were natural fighters this was going to be close. Slowly the guild members filed out of the place out to the "Fighting Arena" in the back of the forest.

Ken got there first, looking in contempt at Akio who was stumbling over rocks in the large rectangular sand filled pit. He hoped his magic got better than the last time they fought. It was really close but it ended as a bitter defeat for him. He swore to train harder to defeat the person who humiliated him. As Akio got to his place on the other side. People started filling around the pit, screaming the names of the people they want to win, the silent spell didn't apply to here so now spectators hoping to see a fight also crowded around. The leader of the guild, Masato Yokoyama a middle aged man shouted, "On my count, 3, 2, 1 GO!" Ken charged at his opponent planting his hand at his feet he growled, "Vine Magic, Grow!" Instantly vines sprouted and headed towards Akio who flicked his wrist, an explosion rang through the air and the plants lay burning on the floor. He swore he kept on forgetting that his magic allowed him to split atoms or solidified them, making walls and explosions from nothing. His magic also had great range, anywhere with atoms excluding living items his only advantage was that it took some time to accomplish this feat. Another explosion rang through the air snapping him back to reality. Reaching to his side he brought out his weapon 2 jade sabers then charged. Akio was ready for him, he brought out his sapphire broadsword and blocked his onslaught. Akio was stronger but he was faster. Using one sword to block he used the other in attempt to slash his legs. Akio swore and took out a hand and flicked. Before the saber hit it's target a solidified mass appeared blocking Kens saber. He leapt back and muttered "Vine" A vine sprung out of the earth, he plucked it then tied the sturdy makeshift rope around a saber, as the saw Akio already sprinting back he said something else "Tie" A rope grew and tied on of Akios leg. Catching him by surprise he tripped. Ken yelled in triumph then threw this saber.

That was embarrassing, Akio thought as he fell to the ground. He didn't have alot of time to mull over it though. I mean it is kinda hard to think something thoroughly when a sharp object has been thrown towards head. He barely brought his sword up before it hit. The shock sent shivers all over his body. He cut away the vine and scrambled back up but another hit sent him playing in defense. He hardly could defend himself from Kens moves, he flicked his wrist and decided to split the atom near his opponents right arm. The explosion sent him running to the left just as he hoped, then he created masses of daggers above him. Ken looked up then widened his eyes in alarm. He was stuck in the middle, if he moved he might be impaled by the dagger rain. The diversion would only last for awhile, he decided to use it to it's full extent. He started running towards him sword ready. Grinning that the fight was going to be over soon. He was going to win.


	2. Ch 2 -The Beginning and the End

"Great, now look what mess I got myself into" Ken swore as witnessed the falling swords. "I still have a chance... He's stronger, but he's as smart as a bakery treat." the thought gave him some satisfaction. "I'm way smarter, so I'm going to use my wits to win." Then the perfect idea came to him, it was so simple- yet so effective! He immediately starting preparing, then he planted his hand onto the ground and muttered "Dig" Vines grew then starting burrowing in the soft sandy ditch, he didn't have much time Akio was going to find him soon already the dust created from the swords were subsiding. Akio found him when he dug 5 feet. He yelled a victory cry and starting charging... straight to the hole. "THUNK?!" Akio yelled in surprise as he fell headfirst into the hole and he laid there stunned. Ken didn't hesitate for a second, he planted his palm and laughed "Cover" Vines grew and wrapped a very irritated and confused Akio up. When he noticed that Akio couldn't break free and that he had won he screamed his victory cry. Spectators starting muttering and cheering depending on their bets. Some of the spectators jumped down and congratulated him. "Good Job!" Said the guild leader Masato Yokoyama he shook Kens hand. Ken couldn't hold his happiness, after the 3 seconds of formal handshaking he broke free and yelled "Victory!" and started charging through the crowd as they sprinkled confetti over him. Then a extremely mad vine wrapped oval came rolling toward him, he looked at it, then... PUNTED IT. Cries of alarm could be heard as the oval flew over the crowd finally settling into a corner. "Gosh, that was annoying who was that anyway?" Ken wondered Not important he decided then he went over to the stalls and ordered some ramen as a victory treat.

5 hours later~~~~~~~~~

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME OUT?" Akio snarled as he stared at Ken eating some ice cream, "IT WAS HOT AND SUFFOCATING IN THERE, I COULD'VE DIED" Ken calmly picked at his ice cream. "Or you could've let yourself out, like... using your magic to bunch up the atoms in the vines so it would've snapped? or... you could've created a small explosion so it would've destroyed the ropes. You didn't figure it out, so your fault" Ken continued eating his ice cream. Akio fumed, how he hated his smug looks, his his his... everything! "I will be somewhere else" He hissed, he didn't want Ken to know that he thought of destroying the vines 2 minutes ago. His stomach growled, face red he turned around looking at Ken he was still eating his treat flashing a smug look. "At least he didn't hear, might as well get something to eat." Then he went to the guild bar. Inside was loud and dark, signs of random alcohol could be seen and rowdy play and laughter echoed throughout the damp wood walls. He walked over and found a seat sitting down he beckoned a waiter and was about to order when he noticed the waiter was glaring at him. "What's your problem?" He snarled he wasn't in is best mood. He was stuck in vines for long, long hours. "I thought you were going to win, I bet that you were going to win, and I bet 600 jewel! My paycheck for a week! You were my ROLE MODEL!" He shouted exasperated. "I wanted to be like you! I had faith in you! YOU WERE GOING TO BUY MY GIRLFRIEND A PRESENT!" He spat the last words. "Now what would **you **like to order?" sneering the last sentence. "Forget it" He rose and walked out, noticing new glares from people as he thought these words over and over again. _Should I have challenged him in the first place? Is KEN better than me?_

__Ice cream is the best Ken decided as the scooped up the last bits of chocolate ice cream from his extra super duper large chocolate ice cream cup. He smacked his lips in delight as he starting savoring the rich chocolate taste. Now, what was he going to do? He could... go on a job? Nah, too excited wanted to celebrate this glorious occasion. He regally walked down the middle hall as "Thank you"s surrounded him. He laughed as he walked out the double doors. A blast of cold surrounded him making him shiver. He didn't like the cold. Vines thrive best in the hot warm weather, he finally decided to shop just as an explosion filled the air shattering the guild windows. Balls of flame danced in the town square, screams of terror resonated What **was **that? He started sprinting to the location of the sound. He heard footsteps behind him it was Akio and Leiko. "What do you think it was?" Leiko shouted. "I don't know, ask the person there!" Ken responded back. Then the trio started sprinting through the night.


End file.
